1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compounds that advantageously inhibit the enzymatic activity of picomaviral 3C proteases, especially rhinovirus 3C proteases (RVPs), and that retard viral growth in cell culture. The invention also relates to the use of such compounds in pharmaceutical compositions and therapeutic treatments for rhinoviral infections. The invention further relates to processes for synthesizing such compounds and intermediate compounds useful in such syntheses.
2. Related Background Art
The picornaviruses are a family of tiny non-enveloped positive-stranded RNA-containing viruses that infect humans and other animals. These viruses include the human rhinoviruses, human polioviruses, human coxsackieviruses, human echoviruses, human and bovine enteroviruses, encephalomyocarditis viruses, meningitis virus, foot and mouth viruses, hepatitis A virus, and others. The human rhinoviruses are a major cause of the common cold. To date, there are no effective therapies that cure the common cold, only treatments that relieve the symptoms.
Picornaviral infections may be treated by inhibiting the proteolytic 3C enzymes. These enzymes are required for the natural maturation of the picornaviruses. They are responsible for the autocatalytic cleavage of the genomic, large polyprotein into the essential viral proteins. Members of the 3C protease family are cysteine proteases, where the sulfhydryl group most often cleaves the glutamine-glycine amide bond. Inhibition of 3C proteases is believed to block proteolytic cleavage of the polyprotein, which in turn can retard the maturation and replication of the viruses by interfering with viral particle production. Therefore, inhibiting the processing of this cysteine protease with selective molecules that are specifically recognized should represent an important and useful approach to treat and cure viral infections of this nature and, in particular, the common cold.
Some inhibitors of the enzymatic activity of picornaviral 3C proteases (i.e., antipicornaviral compounds) have been recently discovered. See, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,530; U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,487; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/991,282, filed Dec. 16, 1997, by Dragovich et al.; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/301,977, filed Apr. 29, 1999, by Dragovich et al. See also: Dragovich et al., “Structure-Based Design, Synthesis, and Biological Evaluation of Irreversible Human Rhinovirus 3C Protease Inhibitors . . . ,” J. Med. Chem. (1999), Vol. 42, No. 7, 1203–1212, 1213–1224; and Dragovich et al., “Solid-phase Synthesis of Irreversible Human Rhinovirus 3C Protease Inhibitors . . . ,” Bioorg. & Med. Chem. (1999), Vol. 7, 589–598. There is still a desire, however, to discover compounds that are especially potent antipicornaviral agents.